Isaiah And Shred's Adventures-The Movie (Subtitle:The Excursion in the Underground cities)
Plot Eva drinks too much cheese coffee, gets a giant gas bubble, and becomes pregnant with a fart (JK) So Isaiah was wondering if there was any unkown civilization right beneath his shoes. No one believed him, so he decided to see for himself to see who was right. Characters Isaiah The Red Wolf (Mr.Zaya) Shred The Red Wolf (Mr.Zaya) Jason The Red Wolf (Mr.Zaya) Jayden The Coyote (Cameo, Mr.Zaya) Johnny The Muskrat (Mr.Zaya) Banzai The Dark (Mr.Zaya) Eva The Hedgegoose ???? ??? ???????? (Mr.Zaya) Diesel The Royal Duke (Mr.Zaya) Part 1- Prolouge Isaiah:Hai beyotches! Anyone up for training? Eva & Axel: ME! Bluray: Do I look like a guy who enjoys getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter? Isaiah:Now, where have I heard that before....? KING OF THE HILL?! Bluray: Well still. Count me out for now. I'am watching Mercenary Tao explode. Jason:Okay...? Bluray: Who are you? Jason: OH MY GOD, WHY DO YOU ALL ASK ME THE SAME MOTHERF**KING QUESTION! GOOD GOD! Bluray: ... Jason:It's the truth. Bluray: *Shrinks Down In His Seat* ... Isaiah:Lul. Bluray: :c Johnny:Hey ya'll! Bluray: I'am not even gonna ask. Johnny:Don't say it... Bluray: Who are you? XD Johnny:*Ignores Bluray* So, Isaiah, about the underground cities? I'd like to tag along, if I can... Isaiah:Alright.... Bluray: Underground cities? Where? Isaiah:It has the word "UNDERGROUND" in it, so where do you THINK? Bluray: I meant where underground smart one! Seaside hill? Oak Hill? Whereever the heck we are? Isaiah:*gets in front of Bluray, and yells a yell that breaks the Sound barrier* EVERYWHERE!!!! Bluray: ...-_- I should really stop coming for a while. Axel: You should Bluray: -_- Axel: *Troll Face* Isaiah:*fagfaic* Bluray: I'll come back later. *Leaves* Isaiah:LOL Axel: I know right. Isaiah:I'm in the mood to f*** Aleah in the ass. Bluray: Ew. Isaiah:How did you even- Bluray: I'am outside the door. You guys are loud! Axel: -_- Just go. Banzai:*Walking around outside* Isaiah:TO THE UNDERGROUND LAND OF THE PEOPLE WHO LIVE THERE! Bluray: *Comes Back in* OK! Isaiah:*digs a hole into the ground and jumps in* Bluray: Wait up buddy! Aleah: A secret underground base....Wait up! *Jumps in* Johnny,Jason,Shred and Banzai:*jumps in* (How you get on so quick?) (I got on my 3DS web browser.) (Chat avilable?) Chapter 2- In the Dirt Isaiah:Hey, ya'll! Aleah: Hi! Banzai:Hey. Hi, Aleah! *hugs her* Aleah: Banzai! *Hugs* Johnny:Aw, well isn't that sweet! Aleah: Yeah.... Bluray: I bet the people who built this are evil orwill need our help with something. Just a hunch... Isaiah:How so? Bluray: Stuff like that happens all the time. Isaiah:No shit. Bluray: K then. Let's fine the civilazation. Banzai:..Yeah. Eva: *Starts Trying To Sense Them* ???:*comes out randomly* I'M A BANANA! My Group: ! ???:LOOK AT ME MOVE! Bluray: Who the-- ???:BANANA POWA!!!! Welcome to the underground civilization of the dirt people. I'm Dust, a guy in a banana suit. Bluray: -_- Dust:Yeah, I hate my job. Bluray: I can understand why. Dust:Huh. Well, mind if I join your group? Bluray: Heck no. Join up! Johnny:Dust, bro? Is that really you? Dust:In the flesh. Johnny:Hey, guys, Dust and I were long lost brothers until now! Everyone (Excepy Johnny and Dust):... (Accurate response) Isaiah:...Moving along! Eva: Good idea... Chapter 3- Now more trouble ????:Hm hm. More victims to battle... Isaiah:HUH? ????:Oh, it's only Isaiah. Isaiah:Hel-LO, Xeno... Xeno:What brings you down here, eh? Isaiah:Why, does it have anything to do with something you're doing? (At times Isaiah and Xeno's relationship is like Sonic And Shadow's) Eva: Who is this guy? Isaiah:MY FRIEND. Eva: K then. Xeno:...And what of it? Eva: I'am not even gonna interact. I'am gonna go see the rest of the city/ Xeno:Whatever. Eva: Hmm.... Isaiah:OOH! DOMINOES! *touches the stone dominoe* Ground Guy:Ho ho! I made that! Willing to help me put em back up? Isaiah:Yep, I'm up for it. (TIEM SKIP) Bluray: Are they done yet? Isaiah:Yeah...Why? Bluray: No reason in particular. Isaiah:... Johnny:Stomp em in tha nutz Bluray: ... Johnny:*stomps Bluray in the nuts* Bluray: *falls to the ground* What's wrong with you? Johnny:THAT'S for being a douche when I came over. Bluray: Whatever. Your obviously one of those "special" types. Johnny:As in? Bluray: *facepalms* Where to next? Johnny:Exactly. Isaiah:Eva's Vagina. Bluray: Seriously, Isaiah. Isaiah:It was to see how she'd react. ou screwed it up. Category:Isaiah's Continuity